


Like Sharpened Feathers it Falls by Tuesday [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Like Sharpened Feathers it Falls by TuesdaySweet, he'd said.





	Like Sharpened Feathers it Falls by Tuesday [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Sharpened Feathers, It Falls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679) by [tuesdayfic (tuesday)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesdayfic). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2012

Like Sharpened Feathers it Falls

 **Author** : Tuesday

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Hikaru no Go

 **Character** : Fujisaki Akari/Shindou Hikaru

 **Rating** : G

 **Warnings** : No Archive Warnings Apply

 **Summary** : Sweet, he'd said.

 **Text** : [here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/23679)

 **Length** 0:01:32

Download Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Like%20Sharpened%20Feathers%20it%20Falls%20by%20Tuesday.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to parka for file hosting!


End file.
